Mama Said
by ThereGoesYourStar
Summary: A Trudy story
1. Chapter 1

**Mama Said - Trudys Story**

**Chapter 1 **

**And Then They Were Gone**

_She remembered, at first being so scared of having a baby when she found out. She was a young innocent school girl, from a middle class family. If the virus never broke out, she would have told them...eventually, maybe after shutting herself in her room and crying, they would have freaked, shouted, ranted and cried, but eventually they would have forgiven her...or so she would like to think so._

_...But she couldn't tell them. At first she wasn't even sure, but when she was sure, the world was in chaos, people were dying, her parents were panicking. She couldn't tell anyone. Her parents were worrying about getting sick and dying, how could she add anything else...they had more to worry about._

_She was sad and embarrassed,that she had let him get her into that situation. She always was sensible, and shy and ...Martin...She never wanted him, she felt sorry for him._

_Days and weeks passed...her life whizzed by. It was as if she had the fast forward button pressed, she couldn't remember much. Adults dropped like flies. There was brief talks about evacuating children...but it never happened. She just stopped going to school, less and less children turned up, teachers disappeared. There was no adults out on the streets anymore, and no workers in the doctors surgery, when she turned up green, nausea washing over her. She banged on the door, and then felt the familiar feeling churning in her stomach, before leaning over and retching into the shrubbery. She didn't think a baby so small could make you so sick. She straightened herself up, and shyly touched her small rounded tummy, before running away. She had to get back. Her dad had passed away the week before, leaving her mother deranged and gravely ill._

_She remembered back to her mother that day, she had screamed from inside the bathroom, and she ran up to find her mother staring at herself in the cabinet mirror. It still haunts her...even now. She found her pulling at the sagging skin around her mouth...screaming, her eyes glassy and sunken, her hair brittle, her body frail and gray. Her mothers hands were shaking as she ran her boney fingers along her face, the face that was aging more each day. Tears streamed down her face as she looked at her. Her own parents had died, her friends had died ,her husband had died and he had died horrible. Withering in pain on the bed they shared, covered in urine. In the last final days, his body had shut down, piece by piece. His body became leaner, gray and blue, wrinkles that he never had before formed deep across every part of him, his body trembled...death was waiting._

_The next day, her mother didn't have enough strength to get out of bed, she wet herself and didn't flinch. A few hours later, her facial muscles went. She couldn't move her jaw to eat, she couldn't smile...she couldn't scream. Maybe she had just given up. She remembered the blank sad expression on her face and the emptiness in her eyes, she was still alive, but she was gone. She wasn't going to stick around to watch her die too._

_She kissed her mother softly on the forehead, said "i love you", and grabbed her already packed bag.._

_She turned up on his doorstep, standing out in the rain. It wasn't unexpected, so Bray had let her in. They were quiet as he lead her into the house. Both not knowing what to say. He knew that it had happened, she was all alone now...just like him. He gave her a towel, and she wiped herself down, thinking as she sat down on the cream leather sofa. What was going to happen now? She had no idea._

_"How are you Trudy?" he asked, placing himself next to her_

_"Pregnant" she replied, through her tear stained face._

_She remembered his reaction. It was kind, soft...just like Bray. She cried...they hugged...but it was too nice. What she wanted was someone to give her a great big slap across the face, to wake her up from this nightmare, thats the reaction, as a gymslip mum she should have got. Instead she got Bray, telling her everything was going to be OK, things happen for a reason blah blah blah. There was only one thing he said that day that made her smile, "I'll take care of you both"_


	2. Chapter 2

**Mama Said - Trudys Story**

**Chapter 2**

_Trudy remembered back to the months that followed. She and Bray were living at Brays house, the one he used to share with his family. Life was harder, life was scarier, life was boring...but she had Bray to look after her._

_All the adults were dead. There was no TV, no items in the shops, no order._

_Martin, or Zoot as everyone now knew him, ruled the entire city. He ruled with Ebony down by his feet and his "tribe" of followers. They raced round in a police car, causing havoc, vandalizing walls and windows, homes and shops. They started fires, burning all books and fashionable clothes , they attacked small kids, and recruited the bigger kids to add to their mob._

_They were known as the Loco's...and they were feared._

_He had changed. He was no longer the shy, quiet boy she had met in school. The boy who had no confidence, and walked in his brothers shadow. The boy who was so nice to her...had become a monster. _

_She had not see him since that last day at school, but she heard stories. Stories from scared children of a man so evil he haunted them in their sleep. Stories of torture and murder. She did not believe it at first, but the frightened look in their eyes, and the way they shook their bodies with terror, were too horrible to deny._

_Bray hardly spoke about his brother. She guessed he was embarrassed and some what scared. Scared that he might be at the top of his hit list,so they kept quiet. She stayed In most of the time, hiding while Bray went out to search for food. At first he was only gone for half an hour, but as the weeks past, the time he spent out grew longer. Food was disappearing fast. But Bray was cleaver, he was only ever after the tins, because he knew they could keep longer. Most kids went after sweets and chocolate, but things like that were wiped out in less than a day. He had less competition, but as the weeks past, the other kids were wising up. Things were getting harder. Their secret stashes were slowly disappearing, which was hard for her, as she was always hungry._

_She thought that now it was just her and Bray that they could be together again. But it never happened. Bray treated her like a little sister, like a friend, and she didn't want to spoil that. He took care of her, he helped her when she was sick, and was there for her when she could t sleep. She looked up to him...she had nobody else...all she had was Bray._

_She remembered the day she decided to go with Bray to the supermarket. She was bored, fed up of staying in with nothing to do. He had protested at first, but she begged him, she wanted to do something, and wanted to see what had happened to the city. He agreed, and she promised to be quiet._

_They by-passed the local store at the end of the street, and headed for the larger supermarket on the edge of the estate. Bray knew it still had plenty to grab before they moved on. The streets were eerily quite and all she could hear was the wind blowing her hair and scuffing of both their shoes. What used to be busy with neighbors walking down the pavement, and children running and laughing whilst riding bikes was empty...not even a child insight. She wondered what had happened to them all._

_She sat and hid behind a car whilst Bray went inside the supermarket. There was still nobody around, which felt creepy, they had not seen a single human being since they left the house._

_She saw Brays head poke round from the supermarket door , and he ushered her to go in. She struggled slightly to get up, carrying her ever growing baby lump, and followed Bray in. The place was a mess. Aisles had been over thrown, crude words had been graffiti-ed all over the walls, there was packets, and containers sprawled all over the floor, there was even moldy food, which she figured had been part of a food fight._

_Bray told her to go grab anything she wanted, as long as it was in date, whilst he headed to the aisle which contained the tinned food. He left her standing there alone._

_She wondered through the mess on the floor, looking at the shelf's, most were empty. There was a few boxed items of food but she figured they were out of date, and she wasn't going to look inside to find out. The place sank, of moldy food, it made her feel sick._

_She came to the section that must have been for babies, and it wasn't intentional. There was only 1 tub of formula left sitting sideways on the top shelf, she did think about taking it but had a wise moment. It was probably out of date, and there was no clean water and no way of boiling water to use it with anyway. Without realizing it she had made the decision to breast feed. She shuddered at the thought, and looked down at her breasts. They were small, but heavy and swollen with brewing milk._

_She continued down the aisle and then spotted something shiny on the floor, it was a box. She picked it up , "Purple power" it read. She cheekily smiled to herself and popped it in her bag._

_She wasn't getting anywhere on her own, so she scouted out Bray._

_She remembered back to when she first applied "purple power".It was a mess. She had purple hands, stains on her head, face and hands. She used the rain water they had been collecting in saucepans to rinse it out in the bath, and she only had enough to rinse the colour out. Bray was out at the time, she could have waited and asked for his help, but she wanted to surprise him._

_When done, she stared at herself in the mirror. It was dark. It looked different. She didn't look like an innocent school girl anymore. There was one thing that was missing. Trudy picked up the scissors and began to cut her long locks off._

"_Bye Bye"_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**The sea water lapped up and down against her bare skin, her feet glistening with goose pimples. The water was cold but refreshing, so she didn't mind. Trudy sat swaying her body gently and squinted her eyes out into the horizon. She wondered how long it will be before they see land again.**

_She remembered back to another part of her life before she met the Mallrats. She and Bray were still hiding out in his parents house, and she remembered how scared she was the time Bray suddenly came crashing through the front door. There was a loud noise and she suddenly woke from her nap. Her eyelashes felt stuck together, and her chin was moist from dribble. Bray burst through the living room door, more breathless than usual, he sounded upset, and told her to hide upstairs. She wiped the back of her hand across her chin, and looked at him with her big dark eyes._

_The Roosters. The Roosters were another "tribe".They were smaller and less known than The Locos, and they had less members, but they tried to "be" just like The Locos..."In their dreams" Bray used to say._

_In the last few weeks , they had started causing more trouble then usual. Bray thought they might have a new leader, someone new from outside the city...or maybe the head "chicken" as Bray called him, got more ruthless. They watched them beat up a little kid the week before. A small ginger haired boy...poor thing...they hated watching as they kicked him, then they strung him up to a lamppost, and threw rocks at him...and laughed._

_She could tell Bray was upset. His eyes sparkled and his voice went all funny. They couldn't help the boy. The leader was the same age as Bray, they reconised him from school and there was more of them. They wouldn't stand a chance._

_What help could she do anyway, she was as fat as a whale. She had gained weight, but not a lot for someone who was pregnant, but that was down to the lack of nutrition. Her feet and fingers were slightly swollen, and her belly was heavy. When she sat or laid down, especially at night, she had heart burn. Trudy thought only old people got heart burn, but Brays reply was "You are old!"_

_So they watched behind the closed curtains. It was awkward...but she figured that Bray wanted to see if the Roosters went away so they could free him. After about 20 minutes they had got bored and slowly walked away, after occasionally turning back and throwing more rocks at him._

_Bray hurried out, so she followed him...slowly...not expecting the sight that they found._

_The poor...poor boy. It was horrific. He had been beaten black and blue. Blood dripping off his little body...seeping through his clothes. His eyes were red and swollen, with grazes all over his face. She could hardly hold back the tears, she had never seen anything so heartbreaking. _

_Bray tried speaking and shaking the boy, but he was unresponsive. Bray said something about him being unconscious._

_Then she remembered, a sharp sudden pain in her back. A rock...someone had threw a stone at her._

_The Roosters were coming back. They were shouting and running towards them. Neither of them wanted to leave the boy, but they feared for there own safety. They turned back and ran towards the house. Bray told her to hurry up but she was going as fast as she could._

_They rushed inside and closed the door, breathing a sigh of relief, but a few seconds later, a banging sound came from the door. The Roosters had found them. They banged hard, and shouted, but she couldn't quite understand what they said. She was scared...she thought of that poor boy and hoped it wouldn't be her next._

_They started throwing stones at the windows, and one came crashing through and landed in the living room. She screamed and hurried next to Brays side, she begged it to stop, and it did, but then she heard voices._

"_We know where you live so you cant hide from us! We can break right in anytime we like! So you might as well come out!"_

_Bray opened the door and came face to face with the leader._

"_Just leave us alone. Were no use to you and no harm to you either"_

_She heard the Rooster laughing, and she had a nervous feeling in her tummy. She heard more voices but couldn't quite hear what they were saying. More stones were being thrown at the window._

"_We haven't done anything to you, so go away and leave us alone" She heard Bray say._

_She was amazed by how calm and relaxed he was. She was almost shaking...hiding behind him. He tried to shove her away, but she kept coming closer, she wanted to know what was going on, and she wanted to be near him._

"_Bring your little friend out then?"_

_Someone grabbed her wrist and pulled her forward past Bray, she was almost knocked sideways. She stood there out on the porch, in front of all the Roosters...glaring at her. She could feel them looking at her baby bump, and she nervous._

"_Nice looking girlfriend you got here...and a bun in the oven too..well done!"_

_She heard childish sniggers and cheers._

"_Leave her alone...come on Trudy"_

_He pulled her back inside the house and turned to face her, "Go upstairs"_

_Then he fell forward. The leader had pushed Bray over, and into the porch. He landed on his knees but quickly recovered._

"_We could do with "her" sort in our tribe" The leader said, curling his lip as he said so._

_The rest of his Tribe laughed and made comments she can no longer recall. She ran upstairs and closed the door behind her. She was in "his" room. She could still hear them talking down stairs, she heard Bray a few times too. Her eyes scanned around the oh so familiar surroundings, the very room, she had been with Martin in, the room she hadn't visited since. It had been ran sacked...clothes sewn along the floor, empty cola cans lying around, the bed was unmade, and the band posters that were originally on the walls had been ripped down._

"_Power and Chaos" written in red paint replaced them._

_It was then she saw the photograph. It was lying on the floor, peeking out from under the rug. The silver frame had been smashed but the picture was intact. She picked it up and unclipped it from the frame and tore down the stairs as fast as a pregnant girl could._

_She suddenly gained strength she never knew she had , and pushed her way through Bray, and back onto the porch again._

"_See this! See this!" she cried holding up the photo. A photograph of two brothers...smiling...happy._

"_This is Zoots Brother!" _


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

_She peered her eyes through the small gap between the wooden boards. The roosters were outside the house again. They had made a fire in the garden opposite and were throwing almost anything they could lay their hands on into it. They were being typical boys. Laughing...pushing each other around...smashing and ripping things up._

_For about a week, they had left them alone. They didn't want any trouble from The Loco's, so showing them the picture of Zoot and Bray had warned them off...but for how long she wondered? _

_The Loco's hardly ever came this far in to the estate. There was no need to. They stayed in the city where it was bigger,it had more supplies, more children to menace. She wondered how long it would be before The Roosters got brave, knowing that the The Locos would never find out._

_She turned around and looked at Bray who was looking through his diary. He felt someone watching him and he looked up,_

"_Its nearly time Trudy"_

_She gave a little laugh back. "I know, I don't think I can get any bigger. The baby is moving less each day"_

_Bray looked as if he was deep in thought._

"_What are we going to do?"_

_He moved forward, and placed his hand on her shoulder. "I'll go get some more supplies. You must stay here this time"_

_She didn't want him to go. Every time he left, he went further and further, and away for longer. She didn't want to be left on her own, especially with The Roosters hanging around right outside their door._

"_Do you have too?" She begged_

_He stood up and swung his backpack over his back, and leant down to pick up his skateboard._

"_We haven't got any food left and you need things for the baby. I have to go I'll be fine Trudy. You say here and rest" _

_He smiled at her before he left through the back door._

_She moved back over to the boarded up window and peeked out again. At least The Roosters were still out the front. They hadn't seen Bray leave._

_**Code 1, Civil priority .Isolation now in effect. To avoid the risk of contamination please stay in doors and await further instructions. Medical advice will be given. **_

_**Code 1, Civil priority .Isolation now in effect. To avoid the risk of contamination please stay in doors and await further instructions. Medical advice will be given. **_

_**The authorities are appealing for calm throughout the evacuation process. All children under the age of 18 years should report to there local sector for transportation.**_

_**Her parents watched the news report with sad eyes. Her father with a half full whisky glass.**_

"_**But what about you?"**_

_**Her father sipped his drink and shook his head "Its too late for us Trudy. You have to accept that. Save yourself"**_

_**She screamed.**_

_Trudy awoke from her dream. Her heart beating rapidly. She shot up quickly from the sofa. Her dreams had become more vivid for the last few months. A symptom of pregnancy, Bray had told her. _

_She took a deep breathe and tried to compose herself. It was the same dream all the time. The dream of her parents._

_She wished she had gone along with the evacuation process. Instead memories of her fathers dead ugly body, and her mothers decreasing soul haunted her. She had nightmares of that too._

_She gripped her belly and hunched over, as she suddenly got a strange tightening in her abdomen, she could almost feel the entire body of her baby pushing out of her side. It was only slightly painful, so it was manageable and It only lasted for a few seconds then suddenly released itself. She took a deep breathe, and relaxed her body. She knew she was close to delivering her baby._

_At that second, Bray came through the back door. He had been gone for hours. He saw she looked distressed and came over._

"_Trudy what is it?"_

"_I saw Mum and Dad again...I wish I went...but I didn't want to leave them. I couldn't save them, there was nothing I could do"_

"_There was nothing anybody could do" He replied, taking her chin into his hands._

_She could almost feel tears in her eyes as she looked at him. He always had a way of making her feel better...safer._

"_But Trudy, we have to go"_

_Her expression changed, "But why?"_

"_Its the Roosters. They saw me in the supermarket, they followed me in and chased me. The shop was empty, there's just nothing around. There coming for us Trudy. They said The Locos haven't been spotted around here in weeks, and Zoot cant protect us now. We have to go, were not safe here"_

"_Were not safe anywhere"_

"_In sector 10, we might have a chance. I've heard there's just strays and nomads"_

_She stood up, trying to protest "I don't want to go to the city...Loco's!"_

"_We've gotta try, there's not much time Trudy"_

_Bray rushed around the house, packing things up that they might need. He grabbed a towel from the bathroom, a razor and a bar of soap, and rummaged the kitchen draws for the tin opener. They didn't need much, Trudy's bag had already been packed a few days earlier and left by the back door. She never thought she would be taking it so soon._

_He helped her up off the sofa, and stuffed the blanket she was wearing into his backpack before slinging it over his shoulder. He then picked up his skateboard and tucked it under his arm._

"_Come on Trudy, lets go"_

_She glanced over the living room quickly, not realising this would be the last time she would see the house. Another familiar pain and tightening happened, as she laid her hand across her belly. She hoped Bray was right._

_And then she left with him._

**If only she knew the adventures that lay ahead.**


	5. Chapter 5

.

_**Chapter 5**_

_**As she laid her body down upon the hard wooden decking, she pulled her knees up to the sky and shielded her eyes from the glaring sun with her arm. She closed her eyes and tasted the warm air, it made her mouth dry and she remembered how hungry she was. She enjoyed the hot tingling sensation the bright sun left on her body, and she sighed and then relaxed. She heard her daughter giggling and talking from the front of the boat and she smiled to herself.**_

_She remembered back to the day she was born. She had been having moderate contractions for the entire day, but at the time she wasn't quite so sure. They weren't as painful as she thought they would be, so she didn't tell Bray. They stopped several time on their way to The Mall. She just couldn't walk very far, and she had the occasional tightening, not to mention she felt so heavy and hot. She had a feeling that he was rushing her, he wouldn't let her rest for very long and kept pulling her up, and the closer they got the more excited he seemed. Now...looking back she knew why._

_She remembered when she first entered the mall. There was mixed emotions. Some were unsure,some clearly didn't want them to stay and some did. She felt uncomfortable. She thought Bray had already sorted it so they could both stay, now it looked as if he hadn't mentioned her at all. She felt a bit stupid & that Bray had let her down. But she was desperate. She was tired, and weak from travelling. Her heavy belly was so low that it was hard to walk. She was thirsty and hungry, and just wanted to sleep._

_The red haired girl Salene was so nice to her. She was grateful & amazed that they offered to share food with her, she knew how hard it was for everyone and how vast food was. It was the first girl she had spoken to in months. Something so simple felt so strange._

_They had come to the conclusion that Bray was her unborn baby's father, she was too afraid and embarrassed to tell them the truth and Salene had obviously taken a shining to Bray...she was jealous, She wanted him for herself. Her mind had side tracked for a few months, but she suddenly remembered that she was in love with was Bray, the popular good looking boy from school. She always knew she had to have was hers. She quite gladly let them assume._

_But she broke down in tears, in front of a young girl she had just met. She was scared. Scared of the pain she will endure,scared of ruining her young body, petrified of lying in a pool of blood...scared of dying. The sudden realisation of no doctors overwhelmed her, what if something bad happens? She was so sure she would die having her baby. But she could never tell Bray these thoughts, he would think she was a weak little girl._

_The Mallrats had just voted against Trudy and Bray staying at the mall. The blonde girl Amber had said that they couldn't possibly look after a baby especially since they didn't have much food for themselves._

_Trudy was upset and angry but she sort of understood what Amber said. How could a baby survive in a world like this? It made her feel depressed and hopeless._

_Bray took hold of her hand and lead her out of the meeting room, but after 3 steps, there came a deep popping sensation from the bottom of her belly and suddenly warm liquid poured out of her. At first she thought she had wet herself, like she had done a few times recently, but as she attempted to hold herself in, it didnt stop, she screamed, water running down her legs, soaking her dress right through._

_Bray still held on tight to her, but he was clearly shocked .He stood staring at her._

_She let out another cry, as her stomach tightened even more then before, the pain holding on for what seemed forever. She naturally hunched over aiming to ease some pain._

"_Bray! Its coming, the baby's coming!"_

_The red headed girl Salene ran out to her, and attempted to take her back into the meeting room to sit down. More faces emerged from the doorway, trying to see what was going on, Lex pushed himself forward._

"_Where do you think you're taking her?" he shouted _

"_Were not leaving here now" replied Bray, still holding on to Trudy, edging towards the doorway_

"_We voted you out!" he cried "I'm not having this!"_

"_You've no choice"_

"_We cant throw her out now" piped up the redhead concerned_

"_First you were to hungry to leave, then you was tired, now your having labour pains! You must think were stupid. Its a joke, you two are in it together!"_

_Bray lunged forward and pushed Lex, "Let us through!"_

_The black haired boy pushed back "Forget it!"_

"_Stop it!" fighting wont solve anything!" shouted Amber, putting herself between the two boys._

_Trudy took a deep breathe and looked up. Water still trickled out from her, draining her stomach, leaving it feeling lighter and lower. She managed to speak a few words which she felt might help the situation._

"_My water has broken"_

_Silence fell immediately, and the faces in the doorway took a step back, there eyes dropping to the floor in front of her. She stood in a pool of clear liquid._


End file.
